


Lalochezia

by crystallhearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, donald drops the f-bomb, he's a sailor what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallhearts/pseuds/crystallhearts
Summary: Lalochezia--the use of strong language to relieve stress or painWritten in response to a prompt on Tumblr





	Lalochezia

"Donald!" The duck gave a yelp as Goofy grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, swinging his arms and legs for the split second he was off the ground. He gave Goofy a glower once he returned to his feet--he didn't appreciate people picking him up, especially not in such an undignified way.

Goofy, on the other hand, didn't seem concerned about manhandling one of his best friends, instead checking over to see that Sora had already entered the small house for the night. Once satisfied, he looked to Donald, a stern frown in face. "Now, see here Donald. I don't think you should be swearin' so much around Sora."

"What?!" The only good thing about Donald's response is that he hadn't sworn, judging by the expression on Goofy’s face. "I haven't--!"

"You have!" With the tone of voice he was using, one would think that Goofy was holding this discussion with Max or a young knight, not Donald. "And ya know I don't mind--but I think you're scarin' Sora!"

Donald's beak seemed to glue itself shut at that. It wasn't as though he made the conscious decision to swear--he slipped up with his speech frequently--but he couldn't imagine that it would scare Sora. Hell, if it _did_ scare him, Sora was pretty good at hiding it---the young man had been more than willing to butt heads with him, even!

"Phooey." That was as close to a concession that Donald could manage, arms folded across his chest. He knew that, even if Goofy wasn't as wont to cursing, that he could appreciate the catharsis of swearing. And as someone who made so many close calls, swearing was the last thing on his mind when he was beating a heartless over the head with his staff.

Still, he kept a clean mouth around Huey, Dewey, and Louie--well, clean enough--he could do the same for Sora. Especially if it was _scaring_ him.

It wasn't for another year that Donald learned Sora had no problems with swearing.

The ship was in for routine check-up and repairs at Disney Castle, and Chip and Dale were more than willing to let Sora take a crack at helping out, especially when he proved himself so apt at the work already. The chipmunks were taking care of something outside the ship, leaving Sora to work under the console on his own.

Donald was the only other person in the cockpit, searching around his seat for the last few letters and photos he had taken—an envelope stuffed more than usual, considering Sora had just cleared an entire tournament at the Coliseum on his own.

Triumphantly, the duck lifted the envelope above his head--just in time for the console to short out, arcs of electricity shooting up from between the buttons. Donald was pretty sure that wasn't him--he couldn't remember the last time he accidentally cast magic, but he knew it wasn't over something as small as finding a few photos.

"What the fuck..." Having not heard Sora swear before, Donald had the wild, fleeting thought that Chip or Dale had actually tucked themselves away inside the vents and started cursing. Sora, however, didn’t give Donald time to piece things together, sitting up and slamming his head into the console, before offering a few more choice words.

"What did you just say?!" Donald squawked. He, of course, heard exactly what Sora had said, but hadn't imagined that he knew several of those words, much less that he would actually use them. Apparently, Donald had chosen a bad moment to speak up, as Sora gave a cry of alarm and slammed his head into the console once more.

When he finally emerged from under the tangle of wires and bolts, Sora was holding his head as though he had split his skull, and only his hand could keep his brain from falling out. "…what?"

"You said fuck!" Donald, despite raising three of his own, wasn't as good at this sort of thing as Goofy. Sora blanched at the word, looking around as though he was worried Goofy or the Queen would be there to give him a sound scolding. "I thought you didn't like swearing!"

" _What_?" Realizing that he wasn't in trouble, Sora slumped into a much more relaxed stature, albeit still holding the crown of his head. "Where'd ya get that idea?"

"Goofy said it was scarin' ya."

"Scare me?" Donald felt a little silly, seeing how Sora was trying his best not to laugh at him. "Donald, I'm an _Islander_. I grew up around _sailors_."

That was, maybe, something that Donald hadn't really thought about before. Honestly, as much as he had heard Sora talk about his friends, he didn't talk too much about his world.  Donald knew it was called Destiny Islands, and he knew there were friends and family there, but that was about it.

"Wait." He looked back to Sora, who was grinning freely at him. "Is that why you stopped swearin' last year?"

As Sora tried not to laugh again, Donald stomped a foot on the ground. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable!"

"You thought it was the _swearing_?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows to the point they had nearly disappeared behind his messy bangs. "Not your…temper tantrums?"

"Wha?"

"Yeah! You were all like--" He didn't seem able to accurately describe what Donald's tantrum was like, opting instead to hop on one foot and wave a fist.

"I don't do that." Donald lied, pointedly looking back to the envelope of photos in his hand. He fixated on the Sora there, grinning as he held the Cerberus cup over his head. What a weird kid.


End file.
